Children of the Prophecy
The Children of the Prophecy are a group consisted of twelve chosen children to protect and lead the worlds into new age of eras. Their counterparts are the group consisted of eighteen chosen entities to destroy and remake the worlds into their own images known as the Markers of the Apocalypse. History Sometime after the passing of the Sage of the Paths, the great senjutsu animal sages of the sage, demon, beast, shadow, and spirit-type senjutsu of the Natural Realm decided to seek out humans who have not only possess great jutsu and giju (along with higher evolution as humans), but to see their personalities, elemental chakra, and their Light of Peace. Anyone who are found indeed by one of these great ancient animal sages through their visions foretold that they would be the chosen humans that would bring a great revolution to the worlds (starting with the ninja world and the worlds of the shadows) conceived to the title known as the Child of the Prophecy (translation words for "Yogen no Ko"). Ninja World While in Amegakure during the Second Great Ninja War, Jiraiya met Nagato, a boy with that possessed the Rinnegan. Because the fabled Sage of the Six Paths, a figure who was said to have saved the world in the distant past, also possessed the Rinnegan, Jiraiya believed that Nagato was the Child of the Prophecy. He trained Nagato and encouraged him to find peace for the world. When he returned to Konoha, Jiraiya acquired his own genin team. Because of the natural genius of one of its members, Minato, Jiraiya suggested to Minato that he could be the Child of the Prophecy and took him as an apprentice. Minato still remembered this decades later and, during the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, formed his own conclusion regarding the prophecy. He believed that Tobi would bring destruction to the world (as a Marker of the Apocalypse), and that his son, Naruto, would save the world from Tobi. Because of this, Minato chose to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into Naruto to help him face this great challenge. Soul Society (Spirit Realm) The Soul Society believed that the great Spirit King divided a jewel of balance of hundred pieces into infiinite shards via versa prophecies. The hundred piece balance jewel orb shattered into two individual pieces; seventy-two shards of Yang (happiness, enlightment, and peace) and twenty-eight shards of Yin (anger, greed, and hatred) to decide the fate of the World(s) of the Living. Purpose Both the soul reapers and great animal sages saw the Sage of the Six Paths, the first shinobi of the Ninja World, as the light shadow of hope for many people in the multiverse, they (basically the animal sages) established the Children of the Prophecy to be the heroes to save their homelands, the eras they are born into, and the multiverse. The ideal that the great animal sages established in their vision are believed to be within the members of the Children of the Prophecy that they will save and change the worlds into a brighter future for all and that they have a shard of light that will never die out known the Light of Peace. The main goal for the Children of the Prophecy is three priminary roles to accomplish. First, they must assemble together along with their protectors, guardians, and associates. Next, to spread freedom, hope, and enlightment to the world of the living that they have gather at last. And finally, gather with their Light of Peace, will banded together to combat against the eighteen Markers of the Apocalypse with their Darkness of Hatred. Members The Ninja World (along with four more worlds) are the only ones able to produce the Children of the Prophecy as they are either from the same homelands, bloodtides, or beliefs: Current Generation: Associates The Children of the Prophecy have allies that they have and will soon meet, connected by destiny and fate as they have common enemies to combat against. These are the associates shown: *The Princesses of the Tenchi (Once battled Harukugan alongside Hashirama Senju; allies of the Children of the Prophecy) *The Protecters of the Prophecy (Twenty-four destined ninja, team of two shinobi to fight alongside and protect a Child of the Prophecy) *The Guardians of the Prophecy (Thirty-six destined ninja; team of three shinobi to fight alongside and protect a Child of the Prophecy) *The Warriors of the Prophecy (young shinobi of Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure; some having tides with a Child of the Prophecy) *The Konoha Frontiers (four Children, Protecters, and Guardians founded this organization) Category:List of Prophecies Category:List of Teams